Of Creepy Family and Prince Chanyeol
by tjhanjeol
Summary: Antara Kyungsoo, dua adik bodohnya, ayah yang menyeramkan, dan pangeran Chanyeol. [exo; chansoo; brotp!kaihun, kris] 4100 w.


length: oneshot (4100+ w)

a/n: ff jaman jebot yg lurus dijadiin belok._.v [gak akan curhat lagi di sini maaf ya suka nyampah sbelumnya-u-v /ininyampah]

**(!)** mention of mpreg! ftvsctv!au /? wujud dari males nulis .-.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Of Creepy Family and Prince Chanyeol**

Komplek rumah di sana terlihat tenang dan nyaman. Anjing menggonggong, kafilah berlalu. Sebuah pribahasa yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan cerita ini. Kyungsoo membawa _Siberian Husky_-nya berjalan-jalan ke sekitar lingkungan rumah dengan alasan _ingin mencari udara segar_.

Tetapi percayalah bahwa alasan tersebut sangat jauh dari alasan sesungguhnya.

Satu langkah. Dua, tiga, empat—dan sang pangeran pujaan pun keluar dari rumahnya. Seorang pria berwajah tampan membawa sepeda kesayangannya untuk melakukan rutinitas pagi yang selalu dilakukan. Sepeda tersebut semakin melengkapi keindahan wajah tampannya.

Dan Kyungsoo pikir ia pun seharusnya membeli sebuah sepeda agar dirinya dan si pangeran dapat _mencari udara segar _dengan bersepeda bersama-sama.

"Hai Kyungsoo." Sapa pria itu kemudian tersenyum dan pergi. Sebuah hal sederhana yang dapat membuatnya merasakan demam dan kejang sesaat. Atau parahnya demam dan kejang sesaat yang disertai—

"OH TUHAN. CHANYEOL. CHANYEOL BARU SAJA MENYAPA. OH TUHAN. YA TUHANTUHANTUHAN OH—"

—gonggongan tidak karuannya.

Saliva Kyungsoo menghujani bumi, wajahnya kini memerah setelah si pria tampan yang diketahui sebagai tetangganya itu baru saja menyapa.

Tetapi suasana hati bahagia yang meledak-ledak itu dapat turun drastis dengan kepulangannya ke rumah. Mungkin orang-orang akan mengatakan bahwa tempat yang paling nyaman adalah rumah masing-masing, tetapi tidak bagi Kyungsoo. Memang benar bahwa rumahnya sangat terasa nyaman apabila hanya dinilai dari bagaimana mewah dan baik tatananannya.

Mari simak lebih lanjut bagaimana _nyamannya rumah_ bagi Kyungsoo. Tiada hari tanpa raung dan gonggongan merdu dari kakak-beradik di rumah itu. Seperti saat ini, tepatnya ketika Sehun memasukkan mainan Jongin ke dalam bak mandi.

"Itu milikku. Appa membelikannya untukku!"

"Ya ya ya, terserah. Dasar gelap."

"Se—"

"Gelap."

"Sehunnie—"

"Oh, Jongin aku tidak bisa melihatmu. Tunggu, aku nyalakan lampunya dulu."

"Kyungsoo hyung, lihat Sehun mengejekku!"

Dengan itu pun sebuah jambakan Jongin terima dari Sehun. Helaian rambutnya ditarik paksa hingga rasanya kulit kepala Jongin hendak seperti akan robek. Yang kini Jongin lakukan hanya dapat berteriak sambil menangis. Air mata mengalir ke pipi, wajahnya kini terasa lembab dan hangat akibat tenaga yang digunakan untuk menangis dan melepaskan cengkraman kuat tangan Sehun pada rambutnya.

Langkah yang dipijakkan di atas lantai kayu dapat dirasakan getarannya oleh kakak-beradik itu. Dalam hati Jongin, ia bersorak gembira sekaligus lega karena sebentar lagi akan ada seseorang yang menyelamatkannya.

Sungguh berbeda sekali dengan perasaan Sehun.

Otaknya terus berputar untuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar ia tidak tertangkap bersalah dan dihukum—oh tidak.

Sehun ingat betul bagaimana hukuman terakhir yang ia dapatkan karena telah menjadikan seluruh celana dalam milik Kyungsoo sebagai ayunan untuk koleksi robot-robotannya. Maka atas perbuatan bodoh tersebut ia dihukum menjadi budak kakak laki-lakinya selama satu minggu, dan Jongin yang terus mempermalukan Sehun menambah poin derita tersendiri.

Decitan engsel pintu terdengar, Sehun dan Jongin melenguh terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa pemilik tangan yang memutar knop pintu bukan kakak laki-laki mereka.

"Ada apa ribut seperti ini?" kalimat tanya itu bernada tenang tetapi di saat yang bersamaan juga mematikan.

Jongin dan Sehun saling berpandangan. Mereka kini menundukkan kepala dan bertingkah selayaknya anak berusia lima tahun wajar dan normal (yang merupakan sebuah hal langka) karena tidak berani untuk menatap sang ayah secara langsung. Aura di sekitar pun semakin suram.

_Kris appa hadir? Bencana. _

.

.

.

.

.

Jarum jam yang berputar setiap detik menggema di dalam ruangan sana bagai genderang ketegangan. Kaki pria itu dihentakkan ke lantai tanpa henti. Kris menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang baru saja diajukan pada kedua putranya. "Jadi," ia berdehem lalu berlutut untuk menyamakan tinggi dengan Sehun dan Jongin, "ke mana kakak kalian?"

Jongin menelan ludahnya. Sehun berdehem untuk menjernihkan suaranya—hendak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. "D-dia mungkin keluar."

"Itu memang sudah jelas, lebih tepatnya ke mana?"

Jongin menyikut Sehun, yang disikut hanya dapat bergumam untuk mencari jawaban. Karena ia sendiri pun tidak mengetahuinya. Dan apabila Sehun tidak mengetahui informasi mengenai kakaknya, maka tamatlah riwayat. Kris selalu mengatakan untuk tetap saling berkomunikasi satu sama lain agar tidak terjadi apa-apa yang tidak diinginkan.

Jadi Sehun tidak akan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mengetahui di mana kakaknya berada, maka sebuah saran jawaban yang satu-satunya ada di dalam kepala adalah, "Dia sedang berkencan."

Mulut Jongin dan Kris terbuka lebar, tetapi mereka menampilkan ekspresi yang berbeda. Jongin terkejut, sedangkan Kris _sangat_ terkejut. "Berkencan? Apa maksudmu?" dari nadanya dapat diketahui bahwa sang ayah kini sedang menahan amarah.

"Diadiadiadiadia—" Sehun menarik kain pakaian Jongin, meminta bantuan. Tetapi kakaknya itu—

(Lebih tepatnya saudara kembar. Oh, percayalah bahwa mereka benar-benar kembar. Lahir di tanggal dan tahun yang sama. Tetapi watak dan fisik sungguh berbeda. Apalagi fisik. Terlihat jelas perbedaannya dari warna kulit.)

—tidak tahu juga harus menjawab apa. Jongin memalingkan wajah pada Sehun kemudian mulutnya membentuk ucapan 'bodoh' sambil memelototi.

Kalimat gugup Sehun tidak dilanjutkan. Ia langsung bungkam ketika tidak kunjung diberi pertolongan dari Jongin. Hal tersebut membuat Kris berdecak kesal karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkan. "Jangan katakan bahwa kalian tidak peduli pada kakak kalian sendiri?"

Si kembar memutar bola matanya sekilas dan menjawab, _"Memang tidak." _dalam hati secara bersamaan. "Tentu saja kami peduli!" seru mereka berdua pada Kris yang tentunya murni sebuah dusta. Betapa memori memalukan mengenai Kyungsoo yang pernah masuk ke dalam selokan itu masih teringat jelas di otak si kembar, kakaknya itu berteriak pada Sehun untuk dimintai tolong. Tetapi bukannya menolong, Sehun malah memanggil Jongin untuk ikut bersamanya menikmati tontonan yang menurut mereka benar-benar lucu. Tertawa sampai merasa lelah lalu pergi mengambil minuman, melupakan sang kakak yang saat itu masih berteriak meminta tolong.

Jadi, ya. Mereka tidak terlalu peduli pada kakak laki-lakinya. Sama sekali.

"Lalu apa kalian tahu kakak kalian itu ke mana?"

"Lalalalala oh uoh uoh—"

"Oh!" Jongin melompat riang ketika mendengar lolongan aneh dari arah pintu utama rumah. "Kyungsoo _hyung_." Kemudian meraih lengan Sehun untuk ditarik dan berlari ke sumber nyanyian sumbang tersebut. Ia memeluk kaki Kyungsoo, dan Sehun pun mengkutinya. Mereka berusaha untuk menunjukkan rasa kasih sayang palsu pada kakaknya itu.

(Yang sungguh jelas sekali dengan tujuan agar Kris dapat mengira bahwa anak-anaknya ternyata memiliki hubungan yang baik.)

"Aku merindukanmu, _hyung_!"

"Aku juga, sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu." Kata Sehun tidak mau kalah. Ia melebarkan senyum paksanya.

Ada jeda canggung ketika Kyungsoo belum kunjung menimpali kalimat aneh tersebut. Adik kembarnya merindukannya? _Ha-ha_. Sebuah keajaiban dunia baru.

Tetapi ia langsung menyadari penyebab kelakuan aneh adiknya ketika melihat seorang pria yang sangat _familiar_ sedang berdiri di dekat tangga sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Oh," Kyungsoo berlutut, lalu mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Sehun dan Jongin. Ia menelan ludahnya sebelum mengatakan, "Adik kecilku yang manis," sambil sesekali melirik Kris, "kalian benar-benar rindu pada _hyung_, hm?"

Tanpa diketahui oleh Kris, putra mereka diam-diam menatap ngeri saat mendengar kalimat menjijikkan yang keluar dari mulut sang kakak laki-laki. Kemudian Jongin pun jadi teringat pada kebodohan yang telah dibuat oleh adiknya yang melibatkan Kyungsoo. "Hyung!" ia berseru dengan nada bisikan.

Itu pun membuat yang dipanggil menolehkan kepala pada Jongin, "Apa?!" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada yang sama namun menyeramkan. Ia memang selalu bersikap seenaknya pada Jongin dan Sehun.

Sehun menatapi Jongin dan Kyungsoo waswas. Ia merasa cemas karena saudara kembarnya itu bisa saja mengatakan apa pun yang membuatnya mati di tempat.

(Contohnya Jongin dapat membongkar rahasia di antara mereka mengenai Sehun adalah pelaku dari penylipan sebuah kotak yang tanpa diketahuinya merupakan alat pengaman milik sang ayah ke dalam tas biru muda Kyungsoo. Sehingga membuat Kyungsoo harus hadir ke ruang kepala sekolah di luar jam pelajaran dengan bimbingan orangtua.)

Apalagi melihat bagaimana rona wajah kakak tertuanya itu berubah menjadi sangat tidak baik ketika Jongin telah selesai membisikkan kalimat yang sepertinya baru saja membuat suasana hati Kyungsoo buruk, Sehun tanpa sadar menggigiti daging pipi dalamnya. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Ya! apa yang kalian—"

"Kyungsoo,"

Semua pandangan tertuju pada Kris. "Dari mana saja? kau tahu ini masih pagi dan aku dengar dari salah satu adikmu—" Sehun menggigit bibir gugup. Kyungsoo melirik tajam adiknya. "—bahwa pagi ini kau telah meninggalkan rumah untuk berkencan."

"Appa—"

"Bagaimana kalau ada orang asing yang membobol pintu rumah lalu menculik saudaramu?!"

_"Oh Tuhan, itu ide yang bagus."_ Kyungsoo terkekeh jahil di dalam hati. Membayangkan betapa indah dunia apabila adik kembarnya dapat lenyap dari pandangan. "Maaf, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku berjanji." Responnya lalu menundukkan kepala agar aktingnya terlihat sempurna.

"Tapi mengenai kencan itu," Kris bergumam dengan alis yang hampir bertaut, "aku tidak menyukainya."

"A-aku—aku, aku tidak berkencan. Sehun dan Jongin yang mengarangnya!"

"Eh? Hyung, aku kan sudah memberitahumu, Sehun yang mengarangnya!"

"Jonginie, aku pikir kita bersahabat dan saling menjaga nama baik!"

"Ya!" tubuh mereka tersentak ketika sebuah peringatan diserukan oleh Kris. Ia memukul meja di sampingnya keras dengan memberi tatapan mematikan pada ketiga anaknya. "Kalian pikir dengan saling berteriak dapat menyelesaikan masalah?"

Kemudian terdengar bel rumah dibunyikan dua kali. Ketegangan pun dapat mereda sejenak karena Kris memutuskan membuka pintu tersebut hanya untuk mendapati seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh jangkung yang hampir menyamainya sedang tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Untuk apa datang kemari?" tanya Kris tanpa basa-basi setelah mempersilahkan Chanyeol duduk di sofa hitam empuk seberangnya.

Yang ditanya pun berdehem, ingin memamerkan suara berat khas anak remaja di masa pubernya pada Kris untuk mengusir rasa gugup. "Hanya ingin mengembalikan ini yang sepertinya terjatuh di dekat rumah."

Ketika Chanyeol membuka telapak tangannya, ketika itu juga Kyungsoo—yang sedang memerhatikan Kris dan Chanyeol dari kejauhan—menutup mulut untuk menahan diri dari berteriak kencang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Liontin foto?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dua kali.

Alis kanan Kris dinaikkan dan wajahnya betul-betul menampakkan kebingungan. Ia tidak ingat sama sekali di antara putra-putranya ada yang memakai sebuah liontin. Tidak salah satu dari si kembar atau bahkan Kyungsoo.

Karena,

mengingat bagaimana Kyungsoo terkadang bertingkah seperti bukan anak laki-laki sopan sewajarnya: mengupil di depan umum, makan dengan posisi duduk yang unik (menaikkan satu kaki ke atas dudukan bangku), memakai pakaian longgar pria dewasa (atau pakaian Kris yang ia curi dari lemari) dan—tunggu dulu.

Kris baru menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo saat ini sedang tidak memakai pakaian longgar pria dewasa kelonggaran yang biasa membalut tubuh putranya itu.

Chanyeol menarik perhatian Kris dengan berkata, "Mmm, aku pikir ini milik Kyungsoo karena kulihat di dalamnya terdapat foto—"

_'Kulihat di dalamnya terdapat foto'_

_Oh_.

Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya. Terlalu terkejut untuk bahkan memerhatikan Chanyeol dan Kris. Terlalu terkejut untuk bahkan berteriak kencang, menghabiskan suaranya lalu menangis dan melompat ke jurang.

Tidak.

Oh Tuhan.

Kyungsoo berharap bahwa saat itu juga ia dapat dikubur hidup-hidup dan bahagia di surga bersama mendiang ibunya karena—

_ITU BERARTI CHANYEOL MEMBUKA LIONTINKU DAN DAN—_

_DAN—_

_MELIHAT BAGAIMANA FOTOKU DISANDINGKAN DENGAN FOTONYA._

_LALU BAGAIMANA NANTI KALAU—CHANYEOL DIA—DAN OH, HARGA DIRIKU—LALU KRIS APPA—KYAAAAAAAASNDJKDNSF._

_MEMALUKAN._

"Kyungsoo,"

_YA TUHAN._

"Kyungsoo,"

_KUMOHON TOLONG._

"Do Kyungsoo,"

_OH TIDAK, CHANYEOL—_

"Kyungsoo-_ssi_,"

Mata Kyungsoo dikerjapkan berkali-kali ketika mendengar suara tersebut. "Y-ya? ya?" ia berjalan menghampiri ruang di mana terdapat Chanyeol dan Kris sedang menduduki sofanya dengan langkah ragu.

Terlihat Chanyeol tersenyum, ia menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo kemudian bertanya, "Itu milikmu, 'kan?" pandangan tak dilepas dari anak laki-laki di hadapannya. Bola mata indah Chanyeol merupakan salah satu hal yang selalu Kyungsoo kagumi.

Dan entah mengapa, apakah ini hanya dari pandangan Kyungsoo atau tidak, tapi ia berpikir bahwa dari kalimat Chanyeol yang baru saja didengar itu tersimpan nada harapan. Harapan bahwa Kyungsoo benar-benar si pemilik liontin. Bahwa Kyungsoo benar-benar telah memilih foto Chanyeol untuk disandingkan dengan foto dirinya sendiri.

"Itu hmm ituituituitu—"

"Kyungsoo, bukankah ini fotomu?" Kris bertanya dengan tatapan yang masih terfokuskan pada liontin dalam genggamannya. Dan lagi-lagi tak lupa sambil menaikkan satu alis. Saat ini pikiran-pikiran negatif mengenai putranya melayang di dalam pikiran.

_Kyungsoo akhir-akhir ini terlihat lebih manis._

_Ia memakai pakaian yang berbeda._

_Terlihat lebih sopan._

_Juga bersikap sangat baik pada Jongin dan Sehun—_

_Oh. Jangan-jangan…_

Kris menghela nafasnya lalu memejamkan mata untuk menahan ledakan di dalam tubuh. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Kyungsoo," mulai Kris dengan nada serius yang membuat keringat Kyungsoo mengalir ke pelipis padahal udara di pagi itu terasa sejuk, "jangan katakan bahwa kau hamil?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_(Minseok menggenggam tangan Luhan erat. Ia berusaha untuk menghangatkan tangan yang kini terasa dingin itu. Bagaikan tak teralirkan darah di dalamnya. Sebuah senyuman manis terlukis di wajah pucat Luhan, ia menyunggingkan kedua sudut bibir keringnya sehingga dapat membentuk sebuah ekspresi bahagia._

_"J-jangan lupakan aku." Kata Luhan dengan susah payah._

_"Pasti." Tenggorokan tercekat begitu saja ketika melihat bagaimana tubuh Luhan merespon racun yang telah diberikan. Dan Minseok tidak menangis. Tidak menangis menyaksikan orang terkasihnya yang sedang melangkah mendekati maut._

_"Aku takut." Nafas Luhan mulai terasa samar-samar hembusannya. Layaknya seseorang yang tengah dilanda rasa kantuk, kelopak mata tak berhenti melawan keinginan lain untuk segera terpejam._

_"Luhan," suara itu akan selalu Luhan ingat. Ia melirikkan matanya pada Minseok. "Maaf, dan—" bibir Minseok bergetar. Bukan. Bukan karena ingin menangis. Tetapi karena merasa takut akan kehilangan seseorang yang dikasihinya. "Aku—" Luhan pun mengedipkan matanya dengan gerak yang diperlambat. "mencinta—mau ke mana kita? Ke gunung! Mau ke mana kita? Ke gunung! Uu aa."_

_Kemudian terdengar seekor kera tertawa bersama seorang anak perempuan obesitas berkulit gelap yang memiliki potongan rambut seperti helm.)_

.

.

.

.

"YA!" Kyungsoo berteriak tepat di wajah adiknya. Pandangan kemudian teralihkan pada _remote_ televisi yang saat ini sedang dipeluk erat oleh Jongin. Ia lupa bahwa adiknya itu benar-benar seorang penggemar berat 'Dora The Explorer'.

Dan Jongin hanya akan selalu menonton kartun kesayangannya tersebut apabila Sehun sedang tidak berada di dekatnya. Dan Jongin masih ingat ketika saudara kembarnya itu memergokinya sedang menonton kartun ini, lantas ia pun menerima komentar seperti, _"Kau menyukai Dora? warna kulitnya sama denganmu. Kalian pasti akan menjadi pasangan serasi."_

Kyungsoo membuat gerakan seperti hendak mencekik Jongin. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Tinggal beberapa menit lagi dan film itu selesai, dasar kau—"

Tapi Jongin mengabaikannya. Ia terus memerhatikan sang pujaan hati dari layar kaca dengan tatapan kagum.

_"Apakah kalian dapat melompati pagarnya?"_

"Yap, sayang. Aku bisa!" jawab Jongin antusias bagaikan pertanyaan tersebut memang diajukan padanya. Ia tersenyum lebar, ingin menunjukkan gigi jarangnya pada sang 'Dora'.

_"Mari melompat bersamaku pada hitungan ke tiga. Satu," _

Jongin berdiri di atas sofa yang sedang ia duduki.

"Jonginie, apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Kyungsoo kemudian meraih lengan Jongin untuk digenggam supaya adiknya itu tidak terjatuh dan tetap berdiri seimbang. "Cepat turun atau appa akan memarahimu!"

_"Dua," anak perempuan bernama Dora itu tersenyum. Ia menekuk lutut untuk memberitahu bahwa ia siap melompati pagar pendek di hadapannya._

Kakinya dihentak-hentakkan tidak sabar. Jongin mengepalkan tangannya lalu berlari ditempat. "Tiga! Ayo tiga!"

"Jongin, hati-hati—"

_"Tiga!" Dora pun melompati pagar. Menggetarkan perutnya yang berlemak._

Begitu juga dengan Jongin. Hanya saja ketika ia mencoba melompat di atas sofa, tangannya masih tertahan oleh cengkaraman kuat Kyungsoo, membuat Jongin pun gagal melompat di tempat.

Ia sebenarnya memang berhasil melompat. Tetapi berhasil melompati sofa lalu jatuh ke lantai dengan kepala yang mendarat terlebih dahulu dan membentur sudut meja. Kyungsoo bersumpah bahwa ia tak pernah sepanik saat itu ketika melihat adiknya langsung tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memainkan sudut kemeja Kris-ayahnya yang sedang dipakai. Kerikil-kerikil di dekat sepatunya ia tendangi, berusaha untuk mengalihkan pikiran dari rasa bersalah yang berlebihan. Apalagi ketika melihat bagaimana Sehun menangis sambil berteriak kencang lalu memukulinya pelan karena terlalu lemas akibat telah meneriaki nama saudara kembarnya berkali-kali.

Dan jangan tanyakan soal Kris mengenai responnya pada kecelakaan tadi. Ia benar-benar terlihat ketakutan. Takut kehilangan anggota keluarganya untuk yang kedua kali. Kyungsoo berharap ayahnya itu akan mengatakan sesuatu. Mengatakan bahwa ini semua bukan salahnya atau Jongin akan baik-baik saja.

Tetapi hal itu sama sekali tidak terjadi.

Mungkin kalimat seseorang dari rumah sakit yang mengatakan Jongin mengalami pendarahan dalam lah yang membuat Kris bungkam seketika. Mengingat hal tersebut dapat menyebabkan kematian.

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Dengan langkah gontai, Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati bangku taman rumah sakit sana kemudian duduk di atasnya. Punggung disandarkan. Ia menggigit bibir merahnya agar dapat mengalihkan fokusnya pada rasa sakit di bibir untuk menahan tangis.

Andai saja ibunya masih ada di dunia ini. Mungkin beliau akan memeluk Kyungsoo erat sambil membelai rambutnya lembut lalu mengatakan, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tidak perlu khawatir."

Kalimat yang sama seperti ketika sebelum ibunya itu dinyatakan meninggal dunia.

Memori-memori indah keluarganya pun berdatangan. Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan lalu menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara yang keras. Ia pun kemudian merasakan dirinya ditarik ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Hey, sudahlah. _Semuanya akan baik-baik saja_." Suara itu sontak membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang tersenyum prihatin. Kedua tangan anak lelaki itu meremas pelan bahu Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau laku—bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah merasa ia mengatur suaranya agar tidak terdengar serak.

"Ayahmu yang memberitahuku bahwa Jongin dilarikan ke rumah sakit ini." Masih dengan senyum yang sama Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"O-oh. Apa dia—"

"Masih menganggap kita sebagai sepasang kekasih? Ya."

"Maaf, ayahku memang terkadang aneh." Ia kemudian memainkan jarinya untuk menghindari tatapan Chanyeol karena merasa malu ketika mengingat kembali insiden mengenai Kris yang—ya begitulah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tiga hari yang lalu._

"Kyungsoo," mulai Kris dengan nada serius yang membuat keringat Kyungsoo mengalir ke pelipis padahal udara di pagi itu terasa sejuk, "jangan katakan bahwa kau hamil?"

Mata Kyungsoo dibuka lebar-lebar. "Eh? Tidak! Bagaimana bisa? Tidak ada yang menginginkanku, appa." Jelasnya dengan nada sarkastik karena terbawa emosi. Tiba-tiba saja tuduhan tersebut membuat ia merasa jadi lebih gugup dari sebelumnya.

"Lalu ini siapa?" yang selanjutnya Kris lalukan adalah hal yang paling Kyungsoo takutkan: membahas atau mengingatkan kembali Chanyeol pada foto yang ada di dalam liontinnya. Kris menggantungkan liontin tersebut di antara jemari. Memperlihatkan bagaimana dua buah foto dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat bertolak belakang disandingkan.

Gambar 1. Chanyeol menatap kamera sambil tersenyum berseri-seri tanpa menggunakan tambahan gaya atau apa pun, ia terlihat mempesona. Sedangkan gambar 2. Kyungsoo menatap kamera dengan hidung dikembungkan menyerupai hidung seekor babi.

Foto Chanyeol direkatkan pada kepingan bandul kanan liontinnya, dan foto Kyungsoo pada kepingan bandul kiri (yang sepertinya menggunakan butiran nasi sebagai perekat).

"Jadi kalian benar-benar memiliki hubungan spesial?" tanya Kris sambil menatap Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol bergantian. Tatapan itu begitu menyelidik. Membuat bahkan putra sulungnya sendiri pun lebih memilih bungkam terlebih dahulu dan menunggu Chanyeol untuk segera pulang ke rumahnya, setelah itu mungkin Kyungsoo akan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut leluasa.

"Sebenarnya aku dan Kyungsoo hanya masih berteman." Akhirnya seseorang di antara dua anak remaja itu menjawab. Chanyeol tadinya hendak membicarakan hal lain untuk menambah kalimat pendeknya tersebut, tetapi niat itu ia urungkan ketika Kyungsoo memotongnya berbicara, "Appa, sudahlah. Ini memalukan."

"Tunggu dulu. Kau hanya memanfaatkan putraku?" dan kali ini pertanyaan itu benar-benar ditujukan hanya pada anak lelaki di seberangnya. Tubuh Kris menegang karena merasakan emosi yang mengalir ke tubuh. Yang ditanya tidak menjawab karena merasa terintimidasi oleh nada bicara Kris.

"Aaaaaa, appa! Sudah-sudah. Lebih baik hentikan obrolan ini. Aku yang akan menjelaskan tapi mungkin setelah Chanyeol pulang ke rumahnya."

Dengan itu pun Chanyeol mempersilahkan dirinya untuk berpamitan dan keluar dari rumah Kyungsoo, ia melayangkan sebuah senyum canggung pada Kris sebagai permintaan maaf sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan keluarga menyeramkan nan aneh itu.

"Chanyeol-ssi, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja. Ingat untuk bertanggung jawab!" Seru Kris dari ambang pintu pagar pada Chanyeol yang mulai menjauh, ia lalu kembali ke dalam rumah hanya untuk mendapatkan raung ganas Kyungsoo-putranya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu sepasang remaja masih ditempatkan di taman rumah sakit pada hari yang sama. Kyungsoo tidak lagi mengeluarkan sesenggukannya, tetapi air mata tetap mengalir ke pipi. Dengan kasar, tangannya menyeka air mata tersebut. Menghentikan buliran-buliran air yang dapat membuat wajahnya terlihat kacau.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis." Kata Chanyeol yang mencekal tangan Kyungsoo; menghentikan laki-laki itu melakukan apa yang hendak dilakukan. "Wajahmu itu akan lebih terlihat manis ketika kau tersenyum." Lanjutnya sembari merogoh sehelai sapu tangan dari kantung celana untuk kemudian dipakai sebagai penghapus air mata Kyungsoo.

Beberapa menit mereka lalui bersama keheningan. Tidak salah satu di antara mereka yang mencoba memulai pembicaraan kembali hingga akhirnya Chanyeol berkata,

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu dan—ah, Jongin sudah kembali sadar beberapa menit yang lalu." Ia menepuk pelan pundak anak laki-laki di hadapannya lalu tersenyum sebelum kemudian berjalan ke arah di mana sepedanya terparkir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berkomat-kamit di dalam hati untuk menyemangati diri dan memberi keberanian membuka pintu yang kini menjadi satu-satunya hal yang sedang ia pandangi.

Pintu tersebut pun dibuka pelan, membuat decitan kecil yang berhasil menarik perhatian siapa pun di dalam ruangannya. Yang pertama kali mempertemukan pandangan dengan Kyungsoo adalah ayahnya sendiri.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo. Ke mana saja kau?" Kris beranjak dari duduk lalu berdiri tegak dan menarik bahu Kyungsoo untuk dipeluk. Ia membelai rambut putranya lembut sambil membisikan kalimat-kalimat seperti, "Ini hanya kecelakaan. Aku senang semuanya baik-baik saja."

Kris merupakan yang pertama yang melepaskan pelukan itu. Ia memandangi wajah Kyungsoo lama dengan mata sayunya. Sangat jelas sekali terlihat dari bagaimana aura yang ada di ruangan itu bahwa semua orang merasa lelah.

Termasuk Jongin yang kini sedang tersenyum kecil dan terbaring lemah di atas ranjang putih khas rumah sakit, tangannya menggenggam tangan Sehun. Saudaranya itu sudah tertidur sejak setengah jam yang lalu ketika ia sedang menunggui Jongin untuk membuka matanya kembali.

Pada detik itu Kyungsoo bersyukur pada Tuhan, bahwa meskipun tidak pada kondisi yang memiliki keluarga lengkap, tapi ia tetap dapat merasakan kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari dilaluinya dengan keceriaan. Kyungsoo berusaha memberikan perhatian lebih kepada dua saudaranya dengan mengurangi aksi bertarung bersama Jongin dan Sehun.

Memang tidak semua hal kembali seperti semula. Misalnya saja Sehun yang mulai iri pada kondisi Jongin yang terus menerus dimanjakan dengan makanan enak tanpa harus melakukan hal-hal berat di rumah atau pun mendapatkan hukuman fisik ringan dari Kris. Tetapi setelah mendengar ayahnya itu mengatakan, _"Kau boleh bermain dengan kakakmu setelah ia sembuh."_

Dan itu pun membuat Sehun merasa sangat antusias serta tidak sabar menyambut kedatangan hari di mana ia dapat _bermain_ (menyiksa dan mengolok-olok) dengan Jongin kembali.

Tetapi akhir-akhir ini si kembar memang lebih akrab. Mereka membicarakan hal-hal baik lebih banyak, tawa pun terkadang menyelingi obrolan itu, dan yang terpenting adalah hubungan mereka berdua menjadi lebih baik lagi.

(Tak lupa Sehun yang juga mulai telah menghargai Jongin dengan menahan diri selama beberapa minggu untuk tidak tertawa dan mengolok-olok karena kakaknya masih saja mau menonton _Dora_: kekasih **gelap**nya yang secara tidak langsung merupakan salah satu penyebab dari kecelakaan saat itu. Ia hanya memutar bola matanya malas ketika mendengar Jongin beralasan, "Cintaku pada Dora itu tulus.")

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Kyungsoo berhasil memastikan untuk meninggalkan rumah dalam keadaan aman, sepeda barunya pun dikayuh penuh semangat menuju jalan yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya.

Menuju jalan di mana banyak rumah berjejeran di sana yang salah satunya merupakan milik sang pangeran. Park Chanyeol. Nama itu begitu nyaman diucapkan bagi mulut Kyungsoo, ia pun mencoba untuk mengucapkan 'Park Kyungsoo' sesekali di sela khayalannya.

_Park Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo Park? Lalu nanti anak kita akan dinamakan—_

"Hai Kyungsoo, selamat pagi."

Semenjak insiden liontin dan kecelakaan Jongin terjadi, Kyungsoo merasa Chanyeol seperti mulai _sedikit_ lebih ramah padanya. Bahkan sapaan yang selalu diucapkan oleh pangerannya itu pun bertambah beberapa kata.

"Hai Chanyeol!" balas Kyungsoo setelah menghentikan sepedanya beberapa meter di belakang sepeda milik Chanyeol.

Di hari itu Kyungsoo mengenakan jaket yang sama yang dikenakan pada hari di mana pangerannya memberikan sebuah pelukan. Oh oh. Kyungsoo ingat betul hari itu. Hari yang menegangkan sekaligus indah karena setidaknya hubungannya dengan Chanyeol memiliki sedikit kemajuan.

_HIHIHIHIHIHIHSDJKFNKJSNDF._

Kyungsoo terkekeh senang namun seram dalam hati ketika membawa momen indah itu kembali ke dalam pikirannya.

Tetapi gambaran-gambaran tersebut lenyap seketika saat Chanyeol membungkuk sedikit untuk memberi salam dan—lagi-lagi melayangkan sebuah senyum manis yang dapat membuatnya terkapar di tempat.

Tangan kirinya mengusap-usap pipi yang terasa memanas, sedangkan yang satunya ia masukan ke kantung jaket. Hendak mengayuh sepedanya lagi, tetapi terhentikan ketika tangannya menemukan sehelai kain yang tergulung di dalam kantung jaket.

Saat itu pun Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa sapu tangan milik Chanyeol belum ia kembalikan. Jantung berdegup kencang, tawa gelinya menguap di udara ketika ia menciumi sapu tangan tersebut. "Aku menyukaimu Park Chanyeol." Bisik Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengamati kain sapu tangan dalam genggaman yang terlihat cukup mahal itu.

Kembali. Kyungsoo hendak mengayuh pedal sepeda sambil masih menatapi sapu tangan di genggaman, tetapi aksi tersebut terhentikan lagi ketika ia baru menyadari bahwa terdapat tulisan yang dibordir di sudut kain krem sapu tangan milik sang pangeran.

_Chanyeol loves Kyungsoo._

Chanyeol loves Kyungsoo.

APA.

CHANYEOL LOVES—APA. SIAPA.

Pada pagi itu, orang-orang di sekitar harus menolong Kyungsoo yang sedang berguling-guling sambil melolong tidak jelas di aspal tengah jalan.

"C-ch-chan-chanyeol _hyung_ tunggu aku!" seru Kyungsoo sembari mengayuh sepedanya cepat dengan tenaga yang besar setelah ia bangkit untuk berdiri. Ia tidak berhenti tertawa sendiri dengan bahagia, menakuti beberapa orang yang baru saja membantunya berdiri. Menakuti seorang anak kecil, burung-burung yang bertengger di pohon, atau bahkan dinding rumah di sana.

Kyungsoo—si anak yang berasal dari keluarga seram—sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang pangeran. Pangeran Chanyeol. Dan cinta itu dapat membuatnya gila. Benar-benar _gila_.

"Kejar aku kalau kau bisa!" sahut Chanyeol yang mulai menjauh karena menambah tenaga kayuhan sepedanya. Ia juga menyalin perlakuan Kyungsoo. Tertawa bahagia hanya saja dengan cara yang lebih elegan sehingga membuat dirinya benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang pangeran yang tampan.

Lalu hari itu pun ditetapkan sebagai hari di mana awal dari kisah cinta indah antara si anak yang berasal dari keluarga seram dengan seorang pangeran tampan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Fin._**

* * *

Semoga selalu dihargai :)

**Baby Making Project**

joonmily: huhu maaf ya aku bingung mau manjanginnya gimana ;_; mungkin slucu aku /apa. makasih ya udah rnr ; u ; )/

zhiewon189: iya hihi karma buat kaisoo/? makasih yaaa ; 3 ; )~

BaekToYou: MAMAH;;;;;; ensehnya dibayangin aja mah ;_; /? silahkan masuk bagian angkutan barang aja ;_; hihi makasih lho udah rnr mamah ; w ; )/

Changoat: awawww aku malu /? ; 3 ; jangan ah nanti akunya yang dosa nyebar begituan/? iya temenan '-' di aku ada temenan saling iri mereka pamer materi aja terus tapi ngakak liatnya.-. terimakasih Changoat, ripiumu emejing :3 p.s /ditendang/?

liaonduts: hihiii makasih ; w ; bukaaan hoho, makasih udah ripiu :D

twinkle5stars: iya kan luhannya udah aman sama aku /gak. aku juga mau kalo sama yeol kayaknya asik/? '-' makasih ya udah rnr :D

einfachtara: hehehehehfkjdng iya nak, yg brazil udah kelewat /? ;_; iya akhirnya aku bisa! /? ; w ; karena... karena dosa ah nanti numpuk ke aku/? ._. lho emang chanyeol begimana biasanya ; A ; itu maksudnya udah tekdung kak ; u ; )/ sama sama ya, makasih juga udah mampir ; 3 ;)~

Mei: iya gapapa hehe syukur deh ketauan ffnya/? ; w ; idenya sebenernya banyak tapi bingung mau nulisnya begimana... asik deh kalo seneng semoga suka sama ceritanya ; v ; aku juga pengin punya suami kayak chanyeo pan baekhyun sudah siap sedia /?.-. pan kyungsu diam diam menghanyutkan ; v ; aku masih smk/? '-' udah nikah kan sama chanyeol ;_; /kemudian digebuk. iya hihi baru bikin chanbaek sama kaisoo hihihihi ; u ; syukur deh kalo seneng :D the idiotsnya gatau dilanjut apa engga ; n ; aduh aku bingung lanjutinnya gimana ;_; makasih udah ripiu lho :)

anna: hihi iya chanbaek ; wwww ; ohiya absolute chanyeol hnng itu melegenda/? si portal komplek jangan bilang itu chanyeol kak aduh ngakak ; _ ; haaa ocidaaak aku jadi malu sama besar kepala /-\ hihi iya pan tipikal tante-tante zaman skarang.-. di skolahku ada yg temenan begitu aneh mereka juga masa._.v mirip ibu aku kalo ngitung uang kak hihihisdnfjdf ; 3 ; sebenarnya itu kehidupan ril aku sama yeol, kak. /gak. serem ah kalo ada nc di ff sendiri meski suka baca/? iya hehe dari wp :D sipsip ngerumpi lagi/? makasih lho kak udah rnr!

kimsangraa: hehe mereka memang unyu ckalih ; 3 ; awaww makasih ya kakak kimsangraa ;_;)/ boleh boleh difav tapi bayar pake chanyeol/? '-' /digebuk. ohoho terimakasih udah jawab :D

12wolf: hihi semoga suka ya :D

ninuksaras: karena aku takut kalo nulis nc ; w ; hehe makasih, semoga suka ya sama ceritanya :D

PABLOCKBIGBANG: hoho semoga suka sama ceritanya juga ; w ; ngga ada maaf ya ;_; tapi makasih udah mampir :D

nissa: hoho semoga suka sama ceritanya ; 3 ; pan tipikal tante2 zaman skarang gitu hihihihsdfnk. kiungsu beringas ngakak ;_; omaigat ngakak, iya baek picik begimana gitu/? *-* ocidak, tidak akan ada sequel, kakak nissa.-. tapi makasih udah ripiu :D

chenma: kenapa kai dibunuh... /hening slamanya/

Exoghei95: tapi aku bingung beb ;-;)9 baekhyun kan sudah terlatih/? ;_;

ttalgibit: hai juga 'u')/ aduh iya lupa itu kan marriage life otl. omaigat ngakak dulu maap aku jadi ktauan deh ;_;/? chanyeol konyol ya... aku gaktau masa/? aduh sumpah masih ngakak ;_; awaww makasih, semoga suka ya sama ceritanya :D

Sexy Rose: pan mereka tante2 masa kini hihi ; w ; seme takut uke mungkin ukenya ganas /apa. makasih, smoga suka sama ceritanya :D

pinoya: hehe makasih udah rnr smoga suka ya ceritanya :D

askasufa: mungkin hubungan kaisoo itu abstrak/? iya ibu2 kurang kerjaan/? ; 3 ; kai suami penurut x3 omaigat kenapa gak gitu aja ya ampun gak kepikiran kjsndfksjdnfkjsfng nanti ada kaihun nyempil /apa. hihi makaish ya udah rnr!

Deer Panda: mungkin emang udah imejnya seperiti itu ya hihi -3- kan baeksoo itu anu rada2 menyimpang/? terimakasih! :D

Kiela Yue: hoho begitu ya awaw jadi malu/? ; w ; hehe iya chanyeol cocuiiiit. kyungsoo orangnya panasan/? aduh duh duh makasih hnng terharu ; _ ; )/ makasih juga ya udah suka mampir di ff aku, semoga gak kapok2 :D

Jenny: iya akting antara ibu2/? hoho mereka kayak gulali ; 3 ;

PrincePink: hihi smoga ceritanya juga suka ; w ; iya hehe smacam kisah nyata tapi bukan tentang kehamilan/? ._.v tenang aja luhan aman sama aku ;_; /apa. menghambat sama menggugurkan/? .-. hihihi akhirnya/? awaww maka

Anonymous: hayooo bayanginnya megang yang mana hihiskdjnf -3- musuhan tapi baikan juga jadi begimana ya bingung.-./? ohiya baru ngeh kainya dikit ;_; aww makasih, semoga suka sama ceritanya juga :D

julie namikaze: hehe iya cuman drama2an antara tante2 /? ; w ; kiunsu ganas beringas/? makasih udah rnr :D

**Of Brazilian Kick and Alien**

Miraii: awaww makasih smoga suka sama ceritanya :D halo mira, aku rain 'u')/ hehe iya gapapa x3 aduh aku juga suka kaihun sama chanhun lope ; 3 ; ahayde cinta chanhun gakan padam/? tadinya mau begitu karna berhubung ff itu asalnya straight dan mau dipost di blog straight juga dan aku bingung nerusinnya jadi aku stop di situ/? hihi sequelnya bingung.-. pernah sempet kepikir tapi bingung/? '-' makasih tapi udah rnr ya :D

Oh Dhan Mi: kelanjtannya dibayangkan/? ._.v sequelnya bingung hehehe ; 3 ;

Mei: hehehe aku juga kalo ada ff mendingan yg yaoi/? ; 3 ; awaw begitu ya, kan mungkin mereka jadinya jodoh/? iya hehe, kalo baku, bakuuu. kalo engga ya engga.-. habis aneh kalo jomblo karna gak ada di kbbi mungkin/? suara yg chanyeol nangis itu pas udahan sehun nendang._.v aduh maaf membingungkan ;_; ada 6 versi kayaknya tapi yg kaibaek itu pada ngegantung karna belum selesai ditulis ; A ; huhu jadi terharu ;_; makasih ya kamu udah sering ngikutin ff aku. semoga slalu dihargai :D terimakasih!

**A Stranger**

Mei Li : awaww semoga suka sama ceritanya ya ;_; iya kris ayah yang penyayang /belai/ /eh. :"3 huhu semoga gak terjadi ya. makasih ya udah rnr! :D

**The Extreme Parent**

joonmily: semoga suka sama ceritanya ya :D

Koukei Harumi: hohoho serem tapi asik/? ; w ; hehe terimakasih ya Harumi sudah mau baca :D

**Youre my drugs**

ItsChoiDesy: it happened bc i wanted to /? ; w ; omg am i? i do hope so ;_;)/ thank u for leaving a review ; www ; /hugs back/

taoris: ayahnya keji/? hehe makasih udah ripiu :D

**It ends with a click**

kwondami: hoho makasih ;w;)/ semoga suka sama ceritanya :D

anna: hnng maaf ya kak kalo ngebingungin ceritanya ; _ ;)/ jawaban 1. engga, kan ibunya cuma pengin keluarganya itu murni/? cuma antara dia, luhan, sama bapaknya udah gitu juga emang uang warisannya buat kai kalo engga ya luhan makanya pengin bunuh... atau aku gak jelasin di ceritanya ya omaigat lupa =n=; pan kai sekolah/? terus ya seiring berjalannya waktu jadi sadar hehe yg ini gak diceritain soalnya aku kira gak terlalu harus diceritain ;_; gapapa kak wajar kai kan remaja kesepian/? /apa. appa kai udah mati apa belum ya, ya alloh aku lupa/? haduh di ff itu banyak kejanggalan juga soalnya emang pertama kali bikin yg begituan udah gitu muter otak skalih pas nulisnya/? ;_; iya hehe memang dibacanya hujan/? '-' penting kok kak hihi x3 luhan dan emaknya keluarga gilaaa/? awawww makasih ya ka /pulungin. hehe maap ffnya bikin pusing soalnya aku pun pusing pas buatnya/? aaaa terimakasih kak jadi terharu akunya ;_;)/ iya kak, semangat juga ya buat kakak. sipsip :) terimakasih udah rnr :D

ItsChoiDesy: luhan kan diam diam menghanyutkan/? hehe makasih ya udah rnr :D mampir2 lagi x3

**Egoism**

ss: hng smoga suka sama ceritanya :D

: hnnng maaf ya ngebingungin ffnya ;_; kainya aman kok sama aku tenang aja /digebuk. kiungsu kecil mirip d.o kan ; wwww ; /yaiya. hehe maaf ya smacam php ;_; /? semoga suka ya sama ceritanya :D

* * *

review? ; w ;)/


End file.
